Kau itu Berarti
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Hari itu—Yaya takkan pernah menyangka, betapa istemewanya hari itu. Dia keluar mengitari taman dengan balon dan mengenakan seragam badut selayaknya seperti biasa, takkan tahu bahwa nanti pada hari yang sama anak kecil itu, Api, akan mengira dirinya sebagai ibunya. Lalu, apa ini tentang ayahnya yang seorang Konglomerat? Kenapa Yaya berada di balik jeruji besi sekarang? AU, HaliYaya.


Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menyergapnya, mendekat berwajah penuh harap bersama keraguan nan lambat laun sirna setelah yakin akan siapa—atau tepatnya harapkan—untuk dia lihat.

Kepala anak itu yang awalnya tertunduk menunggu jengah, menengadah sudah menunjukkan binar mata yang kerlap-kerlip memupuk rindu. Bocah lelaki itu membulatkan tekad untuk mendekap kaki wanita asing namun familier itu, bercengkrama erat sekali—terisak terus-menerus tanpa adanya jeda, berlanjut mengerang pilu yang jujur; sungguh menyayat hati para pendengarnya.

Lalu, apa ini? Lagi-lagi anak ini berteriak, "Mama, Mama!"

Bersamaan ekspresi bimbang yang campur aduk, gadis itu hanya bisa berjongkok mengimbanginya, membalas pelukan anak itu beserta belaian lembut pada ubun-ubun untuk menenangkannya; bergelayut menelan rasa linglung, juga menginginkan sebuah penjelasan. Balon-balon berbentuk binatang yang anak itu genggam—yang ia ingat adalah souvenir darinya—lepas sudah dan dibiarkan melayang tinggi, menyentuh kisruk langit-langit ruangan berdiameter kecil nan suram ini, yang ayah anak itu berikan dengan senyuman puas kepada si gadis.

Walau kebingungan dan kekesalan pada sang ayah masih kukuh meninggalkan jejak-jejak pada paras lusuh si gadis, tetap terasa kekalutan secercah kehangatan; harapan nan meringkuk berandai-andai dalam benak. Hal ini terjadi, ketika netra itu takluk juga menurun, tertuju pada si anak yang sekarang sesenggukan, menyaksikannya membenamkan wajah pada dadanya dan meremas kain kostum yang masih saja membalut tubuh karena tak sempat untuk ia ganti itu. Mengamati dengan seksama perilaku anak itu, gadis itu segera sadar...

Kenapa hati nan melompong miliknya ini terasa... seperti telah terisi kembali, ya? Perasaan utuh ini mungkin memang karena anak lelaki ini, selalu terjadi tepat ketika anak ini berada di sisinya. Terserah apapun yang dia lakukan; tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, ...ataupun menangis—sedikit demi sedikit, dengan debit desiran lambat bak jam pasir, lubang hati itu utuh kembali sama seperti saat di mana ia... masih menyungging senyuman dan mengeluarkan tawa tanpa rasa resah. Masa di mana ia yakin kebahagiaan itu masih lengket berada digenggamannya.

Mata gadis itu kembali menerawang, mengamati langit-langit berwarna aburoko muram nan ada di dalam jeruji besi, bertopang dagu pada ufuk rambut sang anak disertai khayal desisan hati yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk diri sendiri.

 _Ah, apakah ini...? Apa Tuhan telah...?_

Ia tersenyum haru.

Ya, benar. Akhirnya. Akhirnya! Gadis itu bisa yakin, bisa lega juga pada jalur yang ia tapaki ini, yang selama ini cuma diselingi tebak-menebak secara tak profesional saja, selalu merogoh tak pasti di dalam kegelapan gulita siklus menyedihkan hidup ini.

Tetapi, mahasiswi berprofesi badut taman itu memang patut berlega hati. Dipikirnya dengan kedatangan pelakon baru dalam hidupnya, berarti jauh sudah kedua kata itu. Dua kata yang teramat-amat ia benci. Dua kata yang selalu menggangu realita masa depan yang ingin ia raih. Sebuah benalu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mencabut benalu menyebalkan ini sampai ke akar dan terus maju, memastikan supaya kedua kata itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Karena kedua kata yang sungguh ia benci itu adalah...

 _Keberartian_ dan _Diri_.

* * *

 **Kau itu Berarti**

 **Prolog:**

 **Andai, Lupa, dan... Hilang?**

* * *

Seorang badut berkostum kelinci dengan panik yang huru-hara buru-buru menjauh dari ramainya suaka taman bermain, tertatih-tatih menuju bangku taman yang jauh dari gumpalan simpang siur para pengunjung, yang untungnya juga sedang betul-kebetulannya kosong. Badut itu terseot-seot menetapkan struktur kayu untuk duduk tersebut sebagai target tujuannya, mengap-mengap senantiasa memegangi sebelah bahu nan lecet akibat perkelahian dua anak yang memperebutkan ia—eh, tidak, balonnya, tadi.

Badut itu menghembuskan napas yang mengisyaratkan keletihan yang sangat, berlanjut menyelonjarkan kakinya saat ia hempaskan pantatnya itu pada bangku.

 _Uaaah...! Untung cuma aku yang luka_ , pikir si badut, menghirup lalu menghebuskan lagi napas berbahan bakar kelegaan dari balik topengnya. Tak bisa dibohonginya perasaan sendiri, yang ciut juga memikirkan betapa ekstremnya seorang anak bisa berulah, dan yang memotivasi mereka hanya lah sebuah kesempatan—sedikit saja perhatian dari orang dewasa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Buktinya bisa dilihat dari bahunya yang luka sekarang, karena terlalu sok ingin melerai perkelahian anak-anak tadi.

Ia lemah, terisak tangis. Tapi, bukan karena lukanya. Tangisnya ini untuk... harga diri yang terasa dizolimi.

 _Hiks... apa aura keibuanku ini emang nggak bisa diandalkan lagi, ya?_

Si badut lekas mencopot bagian kepala kostumnya, mengubar wajah seorang gadis nan manis yang bersimbah peluh beserta balutan kerudung merah muda, menunjukkan pada orang-orang nan lalu-lalang bahwa sang gadis memiliki sebuah kenyakinan dan bangga akan fakta tersebut. Tercurah bahwa gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tetap memakai sehelai kain penentu identitas kaum hawa bagi agamanya tersebut dalam pekerjaannya. Padahal kain pemenuh kodrat ini takkan mungkin juga bisa terlihat walaupun ia kenakan, karena akan tertutup oleh 'seragam'nya.

Setelah ia letakkan kepala kostum yang ia penggalkan supaya bisa tersungkur tergeletak di sisi kanan sebelah pahanya, gadis itu lalu mengistirahatkan punggung tangan pada kening selagi kepala didongkakkan dan matanya menyipit bermaksud menyelidik. Lesu dipandangnya langit berlukis jingga itu, yang masih tak kunjung meredakan tabiat dan terus saja menyengatkan sinar mentari berhawa panas pada makhluk-makhluk yang absen dalam kepepunyaan payung atau tempat teduh.

Seperti dirinya.

Ia mengap membenahi kerudung yang saat ini limbui akan peluh.

 _Pa-... nas_ , lirihnya dalam benak. _Hah, hah... gerah..., basah. Harinya panas ba-..._

—Benak yang terkesan tentram milik sang gadis lantas menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba dan terhenti di tengah-tengah kata, menggeleng-geleng jemu sembari menampar kedua belah pipi, yang diperuntukkan untuk menghukum diri.

 _Enggak, enggak! Apa-apaan kau, Yaya?! Istigfar, Ya! Istigfar! Ingat diri! Jangan mengeluh! Ini biasa aja. Ini pekerjaan. Syukuri pekerjaanmu ini, apapun situasinya, ingat? Lagi pula aku itu dibayar. Aku diba-...!_

Untuk kesikian kalinya, ada sesuatu nan dingin yang berhasil memotong laju benaknya.

"Uaaa?!" pekik si gadis, terkejut.

Pipi yang sedari tadi menggempul ingin dipukul itu malah keduluan bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin dan menusuk. Yaya tentu kaget, menjerit, melupakan isak batin berkat keterkejutannya. Tak pernah ia prediksi kedatangan tekstur kestas plastik di bawah struktur nan beku yang gunjing-gunjingan menampar kulitnya itu.

Yaya menoleh beserta mata nan terbelalak, mendongkakkan kepala, dan menganga dengan kedunguan ala kadarnya.

Gadis berkerudung itu makin penasaran melihat sosok itu, bertanya-tanya siapa si pelaku sambil mendelik melawan sinar mentari senja yang membelakangi siluet berkostum kucing pengantar balon-balon berwarna, nan tiba-tiba menyeleweng duduk ikut-ikutan menghempaskan diri di sebelah Yaya seenak jidat di bangku taman. Bibir Yaya berkedut tak sekira, tak sadar akan bibir yang mendadak manyum-manyum tak tentu arah.

Badut lain itu tak terlalu memerhatikan aksi khilafnya, terlihat nyaman dengan posisi duduknya yang bersandar di atas bangku, lalu berlanjut memutar-mutar kepala kostumnya yang dilukis menyerupai Maneki Neko* itu. Dia segera melepasnya, mengapitnya ke ketiak—menampilkan tampang seorang gadis berdekorasi bingkai bundar sebuah kacamata yang bertengger pada jembatan hidungnya, yang ekspresinya cengar-cengir lebar di balik topeng tersebut.

Gadis ber- _style_ rambut kucir dua dengan paras turunan orang Tiongkok itu berlalu dan masih setia merentangkan tangan menggeluti misi dari Bos-nya, menyodorkan sebotol teh dingin kepada Yaya. Kedua kakinya itu lincah terayun-ayun layaknya anak-anak, yang karena panutan pekerjaan, adalah tingakatan manusia yang sering dia ladeni.

Melihat wajah senyam-senyum gadis tersebut, seketika saja Yaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung.

"Lho, Ying? Kok kamu ada di sini, sih? Hari ini kamu kebagian jam pagi, bukan? Ini udah sore lho," selidik Yaya, menyambut botol tersebut sumringah beserta ucapan terima kasih nan pelan. Ia buka tutup botol tersebut, namun sorot iris yang menyerupai biji kopi tersebut tetap menggelinding ke tepian sudut mata, masih kukuh mengekor gerak-gerik Ying.

Tetapi Ying justru kelihatannya supel-supel saja tuh dipelototin seperti itu, memancing keluar satu lagi botol teh dingin dari kantung kostum bak kantung Doraemon dan meneguk isi botol tersebut dengan khidmat, sekali-kali disertai tarikkan pada tali balon yang mungkin adalah akibat spontanitas, terkesan bosan. Gadis kucing itu sepertinya juga tak terlalu mengindahkan pertanyaan kawan senasib yang tinggal sekamar kost dengan dirinya, mengangkat bahu tanda jengah, dan menelan ludah beserta kedongkolannya.

"Ya sih, emang, seharusnya aku masuk pagi," gerutu Ying. "Tapi gimana lagi, bentrok ama jam kampus, sih. Aku aduin deh ama si Manajer, doa moga-moga aja dia bakal ngerti. Eeeh, si Abang Terong malah bikin aku lembur! Nggak sialan nggak tuh si Kepala Terong nomor satu? Nggak Abang, nggak Adek, sama-sama songong!"

 _Aih, jadi karena itu toh kamu badmood?_

Yaya tangkup mulutnya yang memaksa hendak menyuarakan pita suara yang geli tergelitik akan kekocakkan nasib Ying. Tapi, karena tak ingin menyinggung lebih perasaan teman karib yang gelagatnya sudah seperti sedang menghadapi siklus bulanan setiap perempuan yang sudah balig itu, Yaya ceplas-ceplos berkicau:

"Tapi kamu tetap seneng, kan? Bisa ketemu ama Fang lama-lama, ya, kan~? Kan, kan, kan? Udah deh, ngaku!"

Yaya nyengir menyikut lengan Ying yang untungnya—sialnya—berlapis kostum berbahan baku busa. Masa bodo soal tersinggung apa tidaknya si gadis berkucir:it's _godain_ time _~!_ kekeh Yaya.

Dengus nan berasal dari kerongkoan sang sahabat yang sengaja keras supaya ditangkap oleh telinga Yaya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tak suka, suaranya bagai engahan anjing. Ying manggut-manggut bersama-sama ekpresi nan jelas jauh dari kata 'terkesima'. Dia pongah, menepis sodokan iseng Yaya bagai hubungan Mbak penjaga warung ikan asin dan segerombolan lalat. Cemberut bisa diprediksi makin menjadi-jadi terpulas mencolok dibibir, meremas-remas botol yang sekarang kosong melompong menguarkan isinya.

Ying berdecak nyaring.

"Buat apa juga ketemu ama si Terong brengsek itu?" tukas Ying, membuang botol plastiknya sembarangan. "Berapa kalipun aku ketemu sama dia, nggak bakal juga tuh dia tiba-tiba berpaling dari kamu, kan? Jadi percuma aja, buang-buang waktu! Emang kamu pikir aku ini kurang kerjaan apa?"

Kelopak mata Yaya terhayut mengatup setengah, tertegun tak menyangka ucapan sang kawan. Ia sedih, menyimpul jemarinya tanpa sepengetahuan otak. Tergelitik sadar pada perasaan temannya yang sesungguhnya.

Dihelanya napas nan dalam. "Ying, jangan-jangan kamu-...?"

Sekelompok balon mendadak telah disodorkan ke wajah Yaya secara tidak elit, menghentikan laju mulut yang hendak menyerocos berlaju ke perempatan. Perempatan yang memisah jalan-jalan kepada prasangka, isi hati, kecurigaan, dan pilihan untuk diam.

(Yang dipilihnya tentu ialah isi hati).

Yaya terima balon-balon tersebut dengan gamang, ruang antara dua alis berkedut melirik meminta bisu kepada Ying untuk sebuah penerangan.

Ying tanggap juga dalam membaca raut wajahnya.

"Dari si Terong," terang Ying, ketus. "Terserah kamu mau kamu apain nih barang, asal jangan pernah tunjukkin barang ini ke muka aku lagi. Bisa, kan? Kalo gitu aku ke taman sebelah dulu, ya. Masih ada urusan sama Fa-..."

Ibarat sedang mengendarai _skateboard_ , Ying mendadak mengerem di atas pipa dipertengahan trik, kemudian berlanjut beraksi melakukan _one-eighty_ , meloncat berputar membalik—atau, nada nan tertutur ketus yang sedari tadi ia suarakan kandas sudah terganti dengan senyum penuh cahaya persahabatan, melenggang watados tanpa rasa iba, terkekeh malu:

"Aduh, aku ini kenapa, sih? Maaf, yah, Ya. Kayaknya tadi aku terlalu baper, deh. Pasti kamu pikir aku ini nggak profesional banget, kan? Ah, sudahlah. Aku ke sono dulu, ya? Nanti Bang Kaizo marah lagi. Ih, ribet banget, kan, tuh orang? Dah, ya? _Bye-bye_! Semangat, Ya!"

Ying kemudian lekas beranjak dari sisi bangkunya, mengangkat kepala kostum yang tadi terapit antara lengan dan sisi dada, dan lalu menyesuaikannya untuk menutup penuh wajahnya; dari ufuk rambut sampai ke tungkai leher. Dia berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang taman sediakan, meninggalkan Yaya sendiri, yang termangu ditemani balon-balon sahaja. Mereka balas lambai kepada sosok Ying yang menjauh, melakukan tugas Yaya yang takkan bisa dilakukannya secara ikhlas bila ia paksakan.

 _Sudah kuduga, Ying masih marah padaku_ , benak Yaya bak kapal nan tergelintir di tengah Samudra, terapung-apung getir haus akan kepastian. _Kapan, Tuhan? Kapan hubunganku dengan Ying bakal normal lagi?_

Yaya hirup napas dalam-dalam, dan sesaat kemudian dihembuskannya pasrah. Ia dongakkan kepala pada balon yang sangat terpaksa untuk ia genggam, menatap mereka seolah mereka adalah akar dari segala permasalahan drama antara dirinya dan Ying.

 _Tidak_ , bantah Yaya, _yang bersalah di sini adalah aku. Hanya aku. Aku yang menciptakan drama ini. Bukan Fang, apalagi Ying._

Lalu kenapa, kenapa ia merasa senang pada drama yang berkelanjutan dan terlampau bertele-tele ini?

Yaya merengut; tak mengerti.

Tapi itu bohong.

Ya, inginnya sih, begitu. Cuma mengucap kata 'tidak tahu' dan melangkah maju berusaha mengganti topik, berupaya untuk... menutupi kebenarannya. Tapi sungguh, siapa yang hendak ia tipu sebenarnya? Padahal kebenarannya itu, ia tahu pasti akan motivasi atas perilaku janggalnya ini; dan benar apa yang dibeberkan Ying waktu itu, memang ada kemunafikkan di balik wajah nan terbalut manis dengan kerudung ini. Oh ya, jawabannya jelas sudah, melekat dan berkecambah semakin besar di dalam hati nan busuk ini.

Dan iya, motivasinya itu adalah...

Keberartian.

Drama ini akan... membuat hidupnya berarti kembali.

Benar, Yaya yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

 _"Papa... Papa...! Tolong Papa! Air nggak mau sama Mama! Papa...!"_

 _"Tidak! Apa-apaan kau, Hanna! Berhenti! Jangan kau ambil anakku!"_

 _Berapa kalipun ia berteriak, wanita itu sudah mengangapnya tak ada. Perannya sebagai suami pupus sudah—hanya lah hembusan angin belaka yang lalu. Percuma. Dan tubuh mungil anak itu, yang adalah darah dagingnya, terus saja ditarik ibunya supaya menjauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Jarak antara ia dan anaknya semakin melebar, dan mereka justru semakin mendekati mobil tersebut..._

 _Mobil yang akan mengangkut mereka pergi... selama-lamanya._

 _Sang ayah mendesis dan berlari, berupaya untuk mencengkram tangan dan mengambil kembali anaknya. Tapi apa daya, ia seperti berjalan di tempat, tak kunjung-kunjungnya menjajari langkah is—_ mantan istri _dan putranya._

 _Tak bisa menghentikan ayunan kakinya, ia sadar bahwa upayanya ini akan berpucuk kepada kegagalan yang terencana secara tak adil, sia-sia. Iapun terjatuh, terjerembab seperti sedang digaet sesuatu nan membelit dan panjang._

 _Didongakkannya kepala ke bawah..._

 _—Lalu menumpuk menangkup rasa kaget saat menyaksikan kaki dan tangan yang saat ini hanya lah potong-potongan daging tak berguna, digilas lumpuh dengan tali-temali bersimpul yang mengikat sendiri dengan serubut berbahan kain kapan, yang mencuat entah bagaimana dari teras yang berlapis semen._

 _Sang ayah semakin putus asa._

 _"Hanna! ...Hannaaa!"_

 _Nihil. Sama hasil dengan kejadian sebelumnya, wanita itu lagi-lagi tak menghiraukannya, memaksa anak mereka untuk duduk rapi di atas kursi depan penumpang. Dia tenteng tubuh kecilnya, melemparnya masuk secara kasar dan langsung membanting menutup pintu, menguncinya erat. Janda—ya,_ janda _itu melintas melenggang ke kursi pengemudi, hak tingginya menyeruakkan suara berisik saat berjalan berhentak berhantaman dengan aspal. Namun, sang anak tak surut juga kehendaknya untuk kembali kepada ayahnya, dia lekas menghantam kaca jendela, dua kepal mungilnya ditabrakkan berkali-kali pada permukaan kaca, berteriak:_

 _"Papa, PAPAAA...!"_

"AAAIIIR!"

Halilintar terkesiap, terbangun dari mimpi mirisnya dan melontarkan tubuh untuk duduk tegap di atas kursi putar beludru nan megah, bercucuran peluh dingin nan membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terengah, buru-buru mengistirahatkan kening yang terasa pusing pada kedua pangkal telapak tangan, sikutnya bertopang pada meja, giginya tak henti-hentinya gemeretakkan.

 _Sialan, mimpi itu lagi... Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk melupakannya?_

 _Bruk!_ Satu kepal melayang murka pada permukaan mengkilat meja mahagoninya, mengguncang heboh semua perabotan yang berdiam di atasnya.

Termasuk, sebuah jam digital.

Hampir gelotak-gelatik jatuh terlontar ke lantai kantor yang berubin, jam itu berdering nyaring, mengagetkan Halilintar sampai-sampai jemarinya refleks bersedekap menuju dada. Suara mekanik robot kemudian mengekor setelah aksi labraknya pada meja, berderu mengumumkan lantang angka-angka yang tertera pada layar kacanya

 _"17:26,"_ beo si jam. _"17:26! Piiip...!"_

Iris delima seolah melebar kala ia mendengarnya.

 _Tu-tujuh belas...?! Berarti jam 5 lewat! Sial, sial, sial! Ketiduran! Aku ketiduran di kantor lagi!_

Dan yang makin mencemaskan lagi adalah...

 _Astagfirullah, aku lupa jemput Api!_

Panik, Halilintar rogoh saku-saku kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak merah yang ia kenakan juga celananya, mencari-cari ponsel pintarnya sana-sini yang ia harap telah ia _charge_ penuh sewaktu ia bangun tadi.

Dalam kantornya ini, pencahayaan sungguh sangatlah minim. Halilintar hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya kejinggaan yang menyelip berbentuk garis-garis yang kukuh bersikeras masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang sepertinya telah ditutup oleh para OB. Halilintar, walau dapat memaklumi listrik gedung yang telah disetel untuk bertahap menurunkan _voltage_ -nya bila hari beranjak jadi malam, tetap saja kewalahan saat mencomot balik barang-barangnya; multi-tugas untuk mengenakan jas, mengangkat berkas-berkas yang belum selesai ia kerjakan, dan juga masih fokus celingak-celinguk dalam pencarian bak Indiana Jones untuk _handphone_ -nya.

 _Nggak ada di kantong, terus di mana lagi dong?_ sudah bisa dibilang memasuki tahap histeris, Halilintar menyerah dalam soal memporak-porandakan ruangannya dan meluncur menuju meja untuk menggunakan telepon interkom milik kantor. Ia segera memencet-mencet tombol kotak-kotak tersebut, mengingat nomor _emergency_ yang telah ia hafal untuk jaga-jaga jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Dan lihatlah, kekhawatirannya terus saja terealisasi.

Persiapanmu sungguh hebat, nak Halilintar.

Tak punya waktu untuk memuji diri apalagi menepuk bangga pundak sendiri, Halilintar menunggu gelagapan sambil menggigit kuku ibu jari karena memang kebiasaan kotor yang terbawa dari masa kecil, tegang tatkala berdoa supaya kepala pelayan bisa cepat-cepat mengangkat teleponnya.

Halilintar hampir bersorak-sorai saat doanya dikabulkan.

(Hampir).

 _"Halo, dengan kediaman Aba di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"OCHOBOT!" teriak Halilintar pada gagang telepon. "Ochobot, ini aku! Halilintar!"

Terdengar si kepala pelayan yang memekik berkeluh kesah, menenangkan telinga yang seperti telah kemasukkan lebah, mengubar 'Masya Allah' dari balik sambungan.

Namun telepon rumah itu cakap ditempelkannya kembali kepada kuping.

 _"Tuan Besar? I-ini Tuan Besar? Tuan Besar darimana saja?! Saya dari tadi nelpon, Mas! Kenapa nggak dijawab-jawab juga?! Kita ada masalah genting, Mas Halilintar! Genting-segenting gentong yang menggelinding ke arah pemukiman warga! Gas-_ to _-_ the _-wat!"_

Halilintar berdecak kesal, memaklumi perumpamaan ngaco dan bahasa gado-gado dari si pelayan karena sudah lama membuat sistem imun untuknya. Sang tuan jadi kalut. "Maaf, Ochobot. Tadi aku ketiduran di kantor, jadi nggak denger," _dan HP-nya emang nggak ada juga. Entah kemana tuh barang ngilang sekarang_. "Emang ada masalah apa, Ochobot?" Namun setelah mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja, Halilintar mendapat firasat buruk bak sambaran petir yang mengenai sanubari. "Ini... nggak ada hubungannya dengan Api, kan, Ochobot? Bilang padaku kalo kamu udah jemput Api dari sekolah. Halo? Ochobot?"

Di seberang sana, hanya senyap yang terdengar.

"Ochobot?" coba Halilintar lagi. "Nggak ada apa-apa..., kan? Kamu jemput Api, kan? Ochobot!"

Akhirnya si pelayan campuran Melayu-Amrik itu mau juga buka mulut, mengaku ceplas-ceplos: _"Anu, Mas. Den Api... yah... Den Api itulah masalahnya! S-saya mungkin... nggak sengaja kelepasan tangan Den Api sewaktu kami pulang dari sekolah?"_

"Ochobot," mata Halilintar memicing mengancam. "Jangan bilang kalau kau.."

Ochobot terkekeh sumbang dari balik telepon.

 _"Maaf, Tuan Besar. S-saya... nggak tau Den Api di mana sekarang... ahem, ahem!_ Straight to the point _, Den Api ngilang, Mas._ Poof _! Pergi begitu saja. S-saya nggak tau ke mana! Udah saya cari ke mana-mana, tapi nggak nemu-nemu juga, Mas!"_

Halilintar bagai Dewa Zeus yang menyambar bumi dengan geledaknya, ia meledak berskala kilometer mahadasyat dengan kekuatan 6'1 skala ritcher. Halilintar mencak-mencak, mengamuk bengis tak terima.

"Jadi, anakku itu udah ngilang selama empat jam lebih," _SD pulangnya jam 1 tepat, kan?_ "Dan kamu nggak nemu-nemuin dia juga sampe sekarang?" terka Halilintar, nada dipulas secara sumringrah berlebih-lebihan.

 _"I-iya, Mas._ Pretty much _."_

Gunung Kilimanjoro* meledak sudah.

"Telpon Polisi. SE-KA-RANG. Suruh mereka untuk cari Api! Katakan pada mereka, ini permintaan langsung dari Halilintar Aba; siapa saja yang bersama anakku saat mereka menemukannya, tangkap dia di tempat! Aku nggak mau tau! Melihat reputasi Api, dia pasti diculik! Dan orang di sebelahnya adalah penculiknya! Nggak salah lagi!" _Karena udah terbukti seperti itu kejadiannya dulu...!_ "Camkan itu, Ochobot! Woi! Kau ngerti nggak, sih?! Dicatat kagak?!"

Ochobot harus menjauhkan gagang telepon lagi dari kupingnya, lagi-lagi meringis karena kesakitan yang teramat sangat pada telinganya. _"Ba-baik, Tuan! Saya mengerti! Akan saya telpon mereka sekarang!"_

Kandung kesal, Halilintar hempas telepon tak bersalah itu pada tempatnya, memotong sambungan mereka secara sepihak. Ia bergegas mengayunkan kaki untuk keluar dari kantor, berlalu melabrak pintu supaya terbuka, tangan sibuk merogoh keluar kunci mobil _sport_ -nya dari saku jas.

 _Ayunan di taman. Tempat Hanna dulu. Api pasti di sana._

Sepertinya, karena keegoisan seorang anak, dua orang yang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka akan memerlukan satu sama lain, akan segera bertemu.

Yah, karena begitulah, siklus takdir.

* * *

 ***Maneki Neko: Patung kucing yang lengan kanannya diangkat ke atas, disebut-sebut sebagai benda pembawa keberuntungan untuk bisnis dalam kepercayaan Cina.**

 ***Gunung Kilimanjoro: Gunung api yang aktif dan mencetak rekor gunung berapi tertinggi sedunia. Dulu gunung ini juga pemegang rekor untuk gunung tertinggi sedunia namun kedudukannya telah digeser oleh Gunung Everest. Terletak di benua Afrika.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Ane nggak punya hak apa-apa pada Boboiboy. Tapi ane punya hak untuk kepemilikan sebotol shampo Zwitzals Kids Boboiboy.**

 **...Jangan hardik ane! *lari ke pojokan***

 **A/N: Halo, halo _Readers_ semua! Balik lagi bersama ane dengan cerita buaaaru! Cerita di mana ane menumpahkan segala kegalauan ane karna masih setia menunggu baliknya si laptop ke pelukan ane. Sewaktu menunggu, ane baper kuadrat, nonton TV terus yang kebetulan menayangkan sinetron India secara beruntun, dan inspirasi pun datang berserta nyanyian malaikat dan lampu sorot yang dicolong dari teater setempat pada pucuk kepala ane. **

**(Suer dah, gitu ceritanya, kok! Percaya, deh, sama ane!).**

 **Uhuk, uhuk. Jadi, tolong maklumi bahasa ane (apalagi dibagian Yaya) yang terkesan berbelat-belit ini, yeee?**

 **Karna hari udah malam (waktu ane nulis nih A/N) dan ane udah nonkrong di warnet selama tiga jam lebih—ane nggak bisa cepika-cepiki lama, tagihan ane numpuk nih, terus isi dompet ane pada merosot tak terkendali gitu lagi.**

 **(Hu hu... maafkan ane, nak Dompet! *noleh pada Abang Warnet yang cekikikan* Diam lo, Bang! Mentang-mentang ane bayar _cash_ ama bunga! Sialan lo!).**

 **Ahem! Ane mohon supaya kalian berkenan untuk memberi _review_ , _fav_ , _follow_ , dan juga pendapat dan kritiknya, ya? Tolong doakan juga moga dompet ane bisa terisi kembali dan laptop ane juga cepat kembali, amiiin.**

 **Oh ya, selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha! Qurban ente-ente pada bakal ditunggu ane, lho~ #plak.**

 **Sampe jumpa lagi!**


End file.
